


over the rain

by pinkcatflower



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcatflower/pseuds/pinkcatflower
Summary: Wooseok hates his job, but Yohan makes everything better.





	over the rain

Wooseok sighs as he looks through the glass door of the company building. Even though it’s summer, the sun has already set and the sky is slowly turning dark—he stayed overtime that long. That, of course, is upsetting in itself, but his biggest problem now is that it’s raining. He didn’t even notice before, so occupied with his work. Or maybe it’s only recently started.

It doesn’t really matter. He doesn’t have an umbrella, or a rain coat, not even a simple jacket—all he has is his suit. What a tragic ending to an equally awful day.

Wooseok examines the umbrella stands—at this point he’d even consider stealing one. He’s not too fond of the company or his coworkers in general, and he really despises them today. But seeing he’s probably one of the few unfortunate people left in the building, it’s no surprise the stands are empty. He glances at the security guard—the old man is dozing off in his booth. Wooseok doubts he can help him.

Wooseok once again looks at the steady streams of rain falling from the gray sky. He didn’t think he’d stay that long, and he certainly wasn’t expecting rain. At this hour, he should be back at home.

Or at the cinema with Yohan.

He feels a pang in his chest at the thought. He chases it away, swallowing thickly. He’ll deal with it once he’s back home.

If only his coworkers weren’t such assholes. Wooseok is the youngest in the team, fresh out of university, and it seems to them it means they can blame all their mistakes on him. He had to stay overtime to fix the mess they made. He’s by no means a pushover, but they’re his seniors and older than him. He can’t afford to be disrespectful. Plus, it just so happens that the team leader is the CEO’s nephew. Crossing him most likely means losing the job.

So instead of telling them his mind Wooseok just gave them an icy smile and told them he doesn’t mind, that he’s competent enough to handle everything by himself. There was an insult hidden there, but even if they were smart enough to catch on, he still was the one staying overtime, so he’s still the one who lost.

The worst thing is they know how good he is at this job. And they still treat him like dirt. He hates it; right now he really wishes he could quit.

Pushed by another wave of anger and frustration, he glares at the darkening sky, and finally steps out of the building, into the cold rain. It’s okay, he tells himself firmly, he usually quite likes rain. It’s not like getting wet will kill him. The subway entrance isn’t that far—if he walks fast, he’ll be there in 10 minutes.

But once he’s halfway there, the rain intensifies. It’s pouring now, it feels not much different from stepping into a shower. Except it’s freezing cold. Wooseok curses under his breath and runs to the first shelter he can spot through the streams of water—an unused bus stop. He hears a thunder roll across the sky just as he hides under the roof of the stop.

Great, he thinks. Fantastic.

What if it rains like this for hours?

The bench is dirty and wet, so he crouches on the ground and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He opens his katalk chat with Yohan and frowns at their last conversation. His replies were hurried as he was busy with work, hoping to finish as soon as possible.

6:03

sorry, I can’t make it today, have to stay overtime

6:05

again??

hyung, you promised ╥╥

last time you promised it wouldn’t happen again

6:47

sorry

Now that he reads his replies again, they seem cold, detached. He bites his lip. He didn’t mean for them to sound like that.

More than anything that’s happened today, he’s upset about breaking his promise with Yohan. More than at his colleagues, he’s angry with himself. He wishes things didn’t turn out like that. But he can’t quit yet. He has bills to pay.

Adult life sure sucks.

He goes to his contacts and dials Yohan’s number.

Yohan answers almost immediately. “Hyung?”

Just hearing Yohan’s voice makes Wooseok’s heart clench. He loves him so much. He feels like shit for hurting him.

“Yohan-ah, I’m really sorry. It was either stay or lose the job. Sorry the movie tickets went to waste.”

“Where are you?”

“The old bus stop near the company building. I didn’t bring an umbrella. Yohan, listen—“

“Okay,” Yohan says, and then hangs up. Just like that. Wooseok stares blankly at his phone. He hoped Yohan would at least let him explain. But then again, it’s not the first time. He must be fed up. Wooseok sure would be in his place. But what does this mean? Is Yohan going to break up with him?

I totally deserve it, he thinks darkly.

But it still hurts so much.

Wooseok hates crying in public. So even though the street is mostly empty, he tries his best to ignore the pain in his chest. He distracts himself by checking the news, scrolling through sns, replying to messages he got from Jinhyuk. Eventually his legs start to fall asleep so he stands up. He checks the time—it’s been 15 minutes, and there’s no sign of the rain letting up. Maybe he should just try to run through it.

He pushes the phone back into his pocket and stares gloomily at the sky. It’s almost completely dark now; he can’t tell if the storm is going to pass soon or not.

Just as he makes up his mind to leave his shelter he hears heavy footsteps and then—then Yohan appears in front of him, flushed and panting, with an umbrella in his hand. Wooseok gapes at him, dumbfounded. What is he doing here?

“Thank god, you’re still here,” Yohan sounds out of breath but he’s smiling brightly . “I ran all the way from the subway, I didn’t check my phone.” He pauses, frowning , maybe at Wooseok’s expression or his lack of reaction. “Hyung, are you okay?” He sounds concerned now. “Are you cold? Are you getting sick?”

Wooseok wants to scold him for being such a reckless dumbass, and he wants to thank him. But his voice gets stuck in his throat. It’s this feeling—when after being treated like shit all day, you’re suddenly faced with unconditional love. Because that’s how Yohan loves him. And Wooseok knows it, but it was easy to forget today, when it seemed like the whole world hated him.

But now he remembers.

And he hates crying in public, but now that Yohan is here, his body is telling him he’s safe and he just can’t stop the tears anymore. He steps forward and leans against Yohan, buries his face in his shoulder and cries. He feels Yohan tense for a second—then he hears the umbrella drop to the ground and Yohan is embracing him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“I’m sorry,” is all Wooseok can manage to say, all choked up; Yohan just holds him tighter.

“It’s okay,” he whispers.

It takes him a while to calm down, but once he stops crying, he feels calm. Like most of the accumulated stress and worry left his body along with the tears. He pulls back and looks up at Yohan; it startles him that he sees pain in his eyes. Like seeing Wooseok cry physically hurts him. Wooseok looks away, afraid he’s going to tear up all over again.

“I thought you were angry with me.”

“I’m angry,” Yohan’s voice shakes a little and Wooseok winces; he sounds hurt. “I’m not angry at you, I’m angry at those people.” Yohan takes Wooseok’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. “They take you for granted. I’m upset because you overwork yourself. I—I hate It, when you’re so tired and stressed. That’s why…” he trails off, sighing.

Wooseok worries his lip between his teeth. “I’m not going to promise it won’t happen again. But I… I’ll quit as soon as I can.” He laughs a little. “I don’t think I’m well suited for this kind of job, anyway. I hate it when people tell me what to do.” He looks up at Yohan. “I’m sorry again. For worrying you. And everything else.”

Yohan shakes his head with a soft smile. “I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” He leans down to pick up the umbrella. When he straightens up, Wooseok surprises him by cupping his cheeks and placing a brief kiss on his lips.

Yohan blinks, his cheeks turning red. Wooseok usually doesn’t like kissing in public, but he knows Yohan likes it. That’s why he wanted to do it now. He can’t help but smile at Yohan’s surprised face. It kind of makes him want to kiss Yohan again. But he figures he can do that later.

“Warn me next time, hyung,” Yohan complains a moment later, as they slowly walk towards the subway station, huddled together under the umbrella.

“I thought you liked that.”

“Yeah, but I was so surprised I didn’t fully appreciate it.”

Wooseok chuckles. “How about we go eat something? Let me buy you some meat.”

“You’re changing the subject,” Yohan points out slyly. “I like meat but I like hyung’s kisses more.”

“More than meat?” Wooseok hums. “Then I guess I don’t have to buy you any. Since you get my kisses all the time.”

“Hyung,” Yohan half-whines half-laughs. Wooseok just smiles and rests his head on Yohan’s shoulder, pressing himself closer to him for warmth. It’s quite convenient, he thinks dazedly, to have a taller boyfriend, especially when you’re tired. But then again, he’d love Yohan even if he was three centimeters tall.

Of course, in the end, Yohan gets both the meat and the kisses.


End file.
